


Power*

by sisabet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I love him, Is Such a Shit, Luke Fucking Skywalker, M/M, Use the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: *of loveIt's not a well known fact, but Huey Lewis has always been super concerned about finding balance in the Force
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Power*

The Power of Love by Huey Lewis

[download mp4 ](http:///sisavids.com/sisabet-Star_Wars-Power.m4v)

[direct youtube link](https://youtu.be/_I66KWwjHSk)


End file.
